FitzSimmons forever
by GingershotaTed
Summary: I love FitzSimmons so much, this is a story of them in love obviously. This summary sucks Rated T for swearing and possible mentions of rape
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or Doctor who (sadly). Also, I am caught up on the show so I am aware of the things that happened but refuse to acknowledge it because i** **don't want to. HYDRA will be mentioned though.**

 **FITZ POV**

"JEMMA NO!" I yelled as our hands were forced apart by the guards. I couldn't do anything, I couldn't protect her, the others were no where near here. I lost her. I'm so sorry, Jemma.

* * *

 **6 HOURS EARLIER**

 **SIMMONS POV**

Leo and i were just relaxing, something we rarely got to do nowadays. We were watching Doctor Who, a show I've been trying to get him into for a while now and I really think he likes it. We'd finished the 9th doctor last week so now we're on to the 10th doctor. Wow, David Tennant is so hot with his Scottish accent. A lot like Fitz. I was hoping that next month we could get out of here and go to a convention for doctor who that I heard about a while back. I think Coulson would be fine with it, but considering our job, ya never know. I was planning, if you could go though, that Fitz could be the 10th doctor (which seems to be his favorite) and I could be rose. Oh we would have so much fun. We've just been sitting with each other, right now we're on the episode "School reunion". "How're you liking it so far, Fitz?" I asked him.

* * *

 **FITZ POV**

"How're you liking it so far, Fitz?" She asked me, with her beautiful smooth voice. This is the closest we've gotten to truly be this week with all our work. Tentatively, I grab her hand and look at her. "I think it's great" I respond, I see her shock from my actions and a cute little faint blush appear on her porcelain cheeks. Man, she's gorgeous. I smile at her softly. "I like finally getting to spend time with you." She smiles back at me and is about to say something when May comes in telling us we're needed. Ugh, I was SO CLOSE. We get up and start to head out the door, but all of sudden, she grabs my hand again, pulls me towards her and kisses me on the cheek. SHE KISSED ME. "I had fun spending time with you too, Leo" she says with a smile as she saunters out the door. I remain standing, frozen in shock. SHE-SHE KISSED ME. ME, OF ALL PEOPLE. Realizing that I was all alone, I quickly rushed it of the room to catch up to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

So after we were briefed on the mission we had, Simmons and I went to the lab to get our things that we would need when we got on the field. We were told that it was similar to the mission we had a while back in Peru, another strange artifact was found. I shivered, it still got to me a little, while we lived it was still a little unsettling being tied up together, Agent May knocked out, Coulson held at gunpoint, and then the door to our plane being gone. Jemma grabbed my hand and gave it a small squeeze as she smiled at me. I smiled back and we headed out the door. I looked at her as we walked, our hands still linked together. My god, she's beautiful. We finally reached the rest of the team in the cabin to see Ward and Skye playing another board game and Coulson just watching them clearly silently rooting for Skye to win again.

Skye looked up for a brief moment and saw us, giving a silent greeting then a little knowing smirk and went back to her game. Realizing we were still holding hands we let go and sat down waiting for the plane to land.

 **Simmons POV**

The plane finally landed and we gathered up our gear and started getting off the plane and walk to the field. We headed into the cave where the mysterious artifact we were briefed on was claimed to be found. We had the area cleared and started to set up so we could analyze it. It was a strange hunk of metal that was glowing an odd blue color and it where it was lodged in the earth looked like it had veins sprouting from the metal glowing the same color. We had the D.W.A.R.F.s analyze it some more and were about to extract it when we heard shouts that we were being ambushed and needed to hurry, we did so and gathered up our stuff and ran. I heard shouts from Coulson that the people ambushing us were HYDRA agents, I grabbed Leo's hand and sprinted to the safety of our plane. We were almost there when a HYDRA came out of nowhere and tried to grab the artifact, which I just happened to be carrying. I lost my grip on Leo and he turned around before he was grabbed too.

 **Fitz POV**

I turned around when i no longer felt Jemma's hand around my wrist and saw her struggling against a HYDRA agent. Rage bubbled inside me but before I could do anything, i was grabbed as well. I struggled against the man who had me locked in his hold as I watched Jemma try to do the same while the agent tried to get the artifact from her. Fury builded inside me until i could no longer control it and broke free of the agent's grip, knocking him unconscious and went to help Jemma. I tackled the man and he quickly released her. I started to punch him, scratch him, do anything i could to make him suffer for touching her. Blinded by fury I was unaware of the third HYDRA agent waiting as backup grabbing Jemma. Only when I heard her scream did I notice him.

I was focused on Jemma, only her, she was in danger. I managed to grab her hand and she grabbed back but it was short lived. "JEMMA NO!" I yelled as our hands were forced apart by the agents. I had no idea what was going on until suddenly i felt agonizing pain in my side and I blacked out. I couldn't do anything, I couldn't protect her, the others were nowhere near here. Unconsciousness came quickly as blood came out of the bullet hole in my side. I had been shot. The last thing i remember seeing was the worried faces of my team telling me that very same thing back on the plane.

But I wasn't listening.

I didn't care.

Jemma was gone, and it was my fault.

I lost her.

I'm so sorry, Jemma.

* * *

 **Author note: Yeah...this chapter sucked, i really could not think of anything for it, for me it was just kinda like a filler**


End file.
